Destiny
by SINISTERSystem
Summary: Hiding behind her disguise, wondering what her purpose is in her own life. She makes a friend, and one way or another, she will find out what she's meant to be in War...just another little Scout. In-Progress
1. Chapter 1

**I have not written a fic is such a long while, or atleast, a fully written one. Let alone that I've written an extended fic with chapters. Ever since 6****th**** grade (Currently going off to high school 3), I've written fanfiction. My first being "Lets Have Some Fun". I've never edited it so people can see from then, to now on how much I've improved. I can rewrite, but I've never taking the original and fixing it.**

**I've decided to myself that I want to keep my own mind intact for role plays, and more writing…I should just, write. And I've also currently became a beta reader for any of you other writers out there. Hopefully, I can get this TF2 fic right for once. We'll just have to wait and see. ;_;**

She ran, and ran, and ran. It was the only thing she knew how to do.

Hair cut short and jagged past her ears, a ballcap on her head, faced the other way around. Eyes shining in the heat of the sun, dark brown eyes enhanced with lighter shades of hazel and light brown from the sun. Sandman and baseball in hand, she throws the ball up into the air. The sound of wood cracking as she hits the ball with such force she never knew she had. The ball went flying out of sight into the blue sky, her bat falling out of her hand. It was split again, let alone almost in two.

"Aw man, another bat broke."

Another ball gone too, she smirked and she ran back inside into her team's base. Walking down the hallway into her quarters, slipping off her sneakers with the kind of tired that makes you want to sleep forever. Her whole destiny, she never even knew or heard of. Thin, dry lips, a pale pink from years of yelling, sweat, dirt and life. Flat chested, confident, proud, but always scared of the unknown. Hoping her own team, let alone the other authorities, never find out about her secret: That she was indeed _female. _

Only joining for the money and support for a drunk father she hated, and a loving mother with a little sibling back home. She missed her mum; she cared for the little one, but at the same time. She could care less. She didn't hate family; she just wanted to be left alone to be her own.

She heard a few of her teammates passing by her door, thinking it was probably just the Heavy himself from his loud, booming of steps. Or two others she could care less right about now.

The young scout got up from her bed. Going over to open up her door and walk out. Still feeling groggy, but hungry. She went over to the small, but for some reason packed fridge full of the simply made sandwiches, beers, and a few other things solely for the Heavy. She grabbed a few sandwiches, and rinsed out her own glass (Mainly just a jam jar). Filling the glass with lukewarm feeling water, the pipes hot from the evening heat outside. She raised the rim to her lips, just about as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Politely moving her out of the way from the sink.

"Sorry, son, just need to wash my hands…" It was Engie, fingers coated with oil and resin from his workshop. Noticing a black stain on her shirt, but it didn't bother her.

"What have you been up to, Russ?" Engie was still washing his hand, now turning the sink off and wiping his hands on a nearby dish towel. Looking over at the quiet Scout, waiting for a reply.

"Well… nothing really. I was just going to eat and head off to sleep." Russ looked over, and then away. Still surprised to this day that she could hold off her voice to sound more male. Nodding to him as she walked back into her quarters. Doing what she planned to do. She ate, and she soon just laid down on her bed. Closing her eyes as sleep took over her body.

**Jesus, I seriously hope this…turned out alright to the readers. Favorite and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pain swelled at her arms and torso, Russ was killed.

_Respawning…Respawn complete._

Russ stood in her team base, quickly running back out to kill, capture and earn some quick cash. Doing what any other normal Scout would, she ran, she double jumped, and she shot bullets and batted her baseball at nearby BLUs. Battles were boring, the same thing over and over. Nothing was new; it was just always full of the killing, captures and the mixing wins and losses. There sometimes were the moments of certain little killing sprees normally made by the Heavy/Medic combos, even by Engineer himself.

Something…odd, to Russ, happened on the battlefield. That Engineer, that damned Engineer.

Wounded, leg bleeding quite profusely about the two out of five hours in the War. She basically just sat there, acting dead, she knew she'd just bleed to death and respawn. It didn't bother her, aside from the deep pain.

Then, she felt two hands quickly pull her up, and brought her over to a light, but wonderful healing beam. She opened an eye, and saw it was her teammate. The Engineer, Dell Conagher. Engie got back to fixing his sentries, while Russ' leg healed. It wasn't as strong as the Medic's, so the healing rate was a little bit slower. She looked over at the Engie, thanked him, got up and ran off. She swore she saw a soft smile on his face before he called out: "Keep up your good work!"

As she walked back into her team's base, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked back; of course…it was Engie. Russ looked over, trying her best not to give a dirty look. Engie gave a soft smile.

"Russ, I was…jus' wonderin'-"

Russ spoke softly, to not cause a scene. "I'm not a damn homosexual, why do you keep talking to me? It's weird." Engie looked a bit shocked, blushing from embarrassment.

"You keep, just, I don't need help. I'm fine. Knock your crap off for once!"

"No, I jus'…After you showered, I'm inviting you to my room to talk and all. If you don't want to, you don't have to. Sorry." He looked embarrassed, and a bit hurt.

Engie walked off to his quarters, Russ was speechless. She felt like shit, acting like a little brat. She headed off to her quarters as well. Deciding to get her shower over with, going into the small washroom. She started the water, undressed and rinsed her body with the cool water. Soothing her skin from the outside temperatures in the rising 90s, and even the 100s. She rinsed out her hair, taking the cheap soap bar and lathered her body with it. Getting her shower over and done with a final rinse off, and stepped out the shower after turning off the water.

As she wrapped her towel around her torso, drying herself off after the quick wash and rinse down, she realized something. Engie was trying to get closer, of course, but with a reason.

A reason that may even lead her to her own answer: Why was she put on this damned earth, why was she put on this world in the position she is in now?

She thought about her decision, got dressed into a dark t-shirt and sweatpants (She shaved her legs and underarms, but always made sure nobody would really see), and walked out of her quarters to Engie's. She walked quietly to his door, and knocked twice.

"I-It's…Russ."

Engie gave a quiet grumble, and opened the door.

"I thought you didn't want to speak to me." He looked at her with a brow raised, seeing Russ get embarrassed once more. He guessed that Russ changed 'his' mind, and brought her into the room. Russ took a seat on his bed, seeing Engie in his underwear and a t-shirt. Her cheeks flushed, and realized that he was just about to sleep. Engie yawned, and took a seat beside her.

"I was jus' about to sleep, you." He looked over at her with a grin.

"Well… I thought over about what I said. I'm sorry about that, and I really wanna talk to you now. I'm so weird." Russ twiddled her thumbs, realizing she somewhat lost the 'masculinity' in her voice. Engie looked over, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Your, voice…"

"I-It's nothing." She brought back up the somewhat deepness in her throat, trying to reassure him. Engie shook it off.

"So, you came over here, jus' so I won't sleep and you could talk to me."

"If I disturbed you-"

"You didn't. I'm honestly quite happy you came here either way."

Russ smiled, a feminine smile appearing. She tried not to smile, always wanting to keep the masculine look to her face, which was hard. Engie noticed, and seemed a bit puzzled.

"I hope this is jus' my mind, I am tired after all."

Russ quickly lost the smiled, and stood up. "I-I better get to bed, see you."

"But you jus' sat down and all."

"No, you have to sleep, so do I. I'll see you tomorrow."

She left, heading back to her quarters quickly. That was a close call, and he's suspicious, she had an easy feeling. Russ quickly went into bed, turning off the light. She closed her eyes, worried that a teammate may find out of her little secret.

**I feel as if I really rushed this, gaaah. Why is it so hard to rush my stuff!?**

**Anyways, the two little reviewers who reviewed the first chapter thank you. Just. **_**Thank You.**_

**Two fucking good reviews that mean something to me, I seriously thank you for that. Anyways, I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter. Please review and follow/favorite for more updates and continuation of this fic.**

_**Oh yeah, and spread this little fic around like butter and jam. 333**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Regarding Miss Slenderpanties reviews for me on my last two chapters.**

**I love knowing I have you as well giving me some good constructive criticism. There has been times where people would just point out the most obvious mistakes I seem to miss, tell me I'm wrong, they're right, that I suck and need to stop writing. I kinda cringed when I read your two reviews because I'm still getting used to amazing criticism, but here's what I really have to say about this fic (This may piss off a lot of TF2 fans who like accuracy…)**

**I'm not worried about this being completely accurate. I'm not worried about the main character in this not hiding her most obvious features of being a female in this fic. I'm not thinking outside the box, and inside the box with this. I'm thinking the obvious that she can use to her advantage (With myself, I've quit with the gameplay of TF2 because I get told too many times that I sound like a little boy, or a boy in general…)**

**Sorry about this long author's note, but it's just what I needed to say. After all, I like trying out new things, and type away furiously at me for me not wanting to be accurate. **

**Oh, almost forgot, this is going to be a bit of a fun chapter in a few paragraphs. (Yay~)**

It was after another long battle, which ended in a stalemate, Russ quickly slipped into her quarters so she could get to the showers first before all the others did. When she first got into the War, it took her a while to follow and learn everyone's patterns when coming to shower after a battle. In a nutshell: everyone at least showered near the evening. Russ was basically the only one who would really shower by herself. Some found it strange, but never bothered her about it after Soldier teased her about it once.

Russ quickly slipped her sneakers off, grabbing a clean set of clothes of her choice, her sweatshirt that she bought before she left home, and her sweatpants. Despite it being in the high 90s outside, she didn't care about her dressing. As she headed off to the showers, she felt her shoulder bump against someone in the hallway. She froze and quickly looked behind her, seeing Engie, once again, behind her. He found himself a bit flustered, Russ quickly apologizing for bumping into him. She soon went back on her way to the showers as she heard the Texan call out for her again.

"Russ, hold on for jus' a minute!"

"Hm?" Russ looked back once again, Engie looking up at her.

"Jus' so you know, you're welcome to talk whenever you like…" Russ' cheeks went pink, and thought of reason and the plain stupid...but could be slightly "you never know" kind of reasoning. She nodded quickly and walked briskly to the showers. She opened the door, and stepped in cautiously and looked around. Her level of cautiousness always sits on her nerves, she never knew if someone would come in at any time. She walked over to the shower stall she normally used, and started to set the water to her liking. It normally takes a minute to heat up, so she used that time to quickly strip so she could get her shower over with.

Hat, socks, shirt, pants…Bra and panties. She hid her panties and bra underneath her pants and shirt before going over to the shower stall. The hot water make her shiver for a brief moment, she scratched and rinsed out her short hair with content. Showering always made her anxious and uneasy, but always made her feel a bit happy because if she was successful with nobody coming in (Which was pretty often, hasn't happened at all, but a few close times.) she was clean. The dirt and dust that stained her brown hair always made her hair look like a dark brown, even with her hat on her head.

_Tap._

Russ suddenly froze.

Her breathing became lighter as she felt herself turn around.

"You sneaky, trick of the eye you seem to be…I got you now."

Russ' arms were grabbed behind her as she heard the sound of Spy's cloaking device reverse itself. It was her own teammate, already, she was being blackmailed. She felt her heart shatter, her disguise ruined, fucked up. She refused to even look at her "teammate", hearing a low chuckle escape from his throat.

"I'm surprised you got this far as a man, how long has it been now? Almost a year?" Russ held her head low.

"What, are you her to force myself upon the team to show who I am? Keep me hidden in exchange for perverse situations?" The Spy grinned, still holding her arms tightly behind her.

"If I really wanted sex, or anything similar I would've forced you right now. To be honest, I have no reason to anything to you right now. You haven't done anything to me, or not yet to say in the least."

"I know have my reasoning now either way!" Russ squirmed, Spy quickly bringing the blade of his knife to her back. Russ ceased, but kept her body tense, and her face calm.

"Well, what an interesting turn of events. I guess I have my reasoning now too to blackmail you. So you won't get back at me. I won't tell you when, and you won't know where, but I will reveal you, and it _will _happen. I'll just watch from behind like in a theater, just to see your anxiety take over, to make sure that nobody knows until I tell them…"

She heard him cloak, felt him let go of her arms. And knew that he silently slipped out the door.

In a really long time, Russ never felt this scared, this horrified since the first time she faced death in the respawn center.

She shut off the water, dried off as quickly as she could and got dressed. She had to see Engie, she knew he was the only one she could trust now.


End file.
